Заметки Хлои о персонажах
: Чтобы посмотреть заметки Макс о персонажах в Life is Strange, нажмите сюда. Хлоя= Хлоя Меня зовут Хлоя Прайс, но вы можете звать меня... Я заключенная академии Блэквелл, отбывающая четырехлетний срок за преступления против материнства. А именно, против своей матери Джойс, которая, видимо, бесконечно во мне разочарована. Ее можно понять. Как ни крути, я не безупречная дочь. Или ученица. Да вообще кто угодно. Но кому, блядь, хочется быть безупречным? Эта "безупречность" окружает меня сутки напролет, и она - полный отстой. Как и новый мамин парень, косящий под строевого, то, что травку трудно достать, отсутствие друзей, лицемеры, кантри-музыка, люди говорящие "спокуха", и смерть папы. '' ''С тех пор, как он погиб в автокатастрофе, прошло два года, и я все еще не перестаю о нем думать. У меня даже бывают эти долбанутые сны, похожие на реальность. Иногда я думаю, что он пытается мне что-то сказать. А иногда вспоминаю, что он кормит червей в канаве, а все остальное - просто приятные сказочки. По крайней мере, у меня есть два орудия, помогающие выживать в этом дерьмогороде: маркер, что бы ТЕГать все, что захочу, а так же, сияющая индивидуальность. Есть постараюсь, как знать, может сделаю это место чуточку менее безупречным, чем оно было. |-|Макс= Макс Макс Колфилд, моя пропавшая без вести непревзойденная бывшая лучшая подруга. Эта творческая скотина любит искусство фотографии больше жизни и тем более больше меня. Она даже пользуется старыми моментальными камерами. Мне кажется, что как-то не здорово так застревать в прошлом, но кто я такая, чтобы указывать людям, как жить? Будучи детьми, мы наряжались пиратами, ели мороженное и рисовали глупые комиксы, где у нас были суперсилы, с помощью которых мы спасали людей и все такое. А потом мой отец умер, а её отцу предложили работу в Сиэтле, и они переехали. Возможно, в тот момент я в ней нуждалась как никогда в жизни, а она меня кинула. Спасибо, Макс, благодаря тебе я теперь знаю, что в жизни ни на кого нельзя полагаться. Не, серьезно. Урок усвоен. Мы не общались несколько месяцев, а она так упорно игнорировала мои сообщения, что я перестала их писать. Где-то в глубине души я знаю, что ей плевать на меня, и, скорее всего, она нашла новых друзей в этом сраном Сиэтле, но... я все равно по ней скучаю, и это самое дерьмовое. Если вдруг она завтра вернется и скажет: "Эй, Хлоя, давай нарядимся пиратами и будем валять дурака?", я сразу же ей все прощу. ''Сразу же. |-|Уильям= Уильям Если бы в последние пару лет мне подгоняли мешочек травки каждый раз, когда очередной мерзотный школьный психолог или терапевт уговаривал меня куда-нибудь записать всю эту хрень о папе, мне бы больше не пришлось покупать дурь у Фрэнка. Считают, наверное, что это поможет справиться с чувствами или типа того. Как будто пара абзацев о том, каким классным был папа, помогут мне забыть, что его кишки наверняка до сих пор не отодрали от днища той фуры. Да и что мне, сука, писать? То, что он был идеальным папой, который никогда не злился и с которым всегда было весело? Что он относился ко мне как к равной? Что он без конца работал, желая сделать нашу жизнь лучше? Что он всегда мог рассмешить меня, даже когда я вела себя как стерва, что он пел в душе и ненавидел лицемерие? Что его гриль все еще ржавеет на заднем дворе, потому что и мысль выбросить его, и мысль снова использовать приносят такую боль, что нам с мамой проще делать вид, что мы его не замечаем? ''Если это называется "справляться", то "справляться" может катиться на хуй и не сворачивать. |-|Дэвид и Джойс= Дэвид и Джойс Не смотря на все усиления мамы, я ее не ненавижу. Я понимаю, что после смерти папы на нас навалилась куча всякого говна. Денег в обрез, ее работа официанткой далека от престижа, а я явно не пытаюсь окончить школу с медалью. Но почему она все так усложняет для нас обеих? едет себя так, словно я дую или смываюсь из дома ради крутого шоу только для того, чтобы насадить ей лично. Да она должна быть счастлива, что я занимаю самолечением, а не устраиваю резню на улице. Она никогда себя так не вела, когда с нами был папа. Она могла быть классной. Но недавно она пустила в дом всеобламывающее волосатое хуище: Дэвида Мэдсена, безработного, безмозглого, безхуевого гаденыша со стояком на все военное и обещанием "привести меня в форму." Козел. Я пыталась выразить эти...опасения... маме. и один фиг каждые выходные словно проникает в еще одну часть ее жизни. Я начинаю беспокоиться, что этот дэвидовый грипп - смертельная болезнь. |-|Фрэнк= Фрэнк Для наркоторговца Фрэнкс Бауэрс весьма не плохой парень. Он притворяется крутым, и я не сомневаюсь, что за свою жизнь он ту еще херню творил. Но мне Фрэнк кажется всего лишь потрепанным песиком: чем суровее пытается казаться, тем милее выглядит. Вот уже почти год я беру у него траву. И почти всегда у меня не хватает денег, а он все повторяет "Это, Хлоя, последний, блядь, раз. Я тебе, блядь, не друг." И все равно мне ее отдает. Как я и говорила - милаха. Но, конечно, если чем-то насолю, он может перестать быть таким очаровашкой. Ходят слухи, что Фрэнк тусит с парнями, проворачивающими куда более темные делишки, чем продажа наркотиков школоте. Не думаю, что Фрэнк может ввязаться во что-то по-настоящему плохое, но всякое бывает. А пока просто буду надеяться, что память на тех, кто ему задолжал, у Фрэнка еще хуже, чем способность к запугиванию. |-|Элиот= Элиот Для учащегося Блэквелла Элиот Хампден весьма не ужасен. Временами он тусуется со всякими долбодятлами, но есть у меня ощущение, что в душе он волк-одиночка. Прямо как вот эта цыпа. Как и у меня, в расписании Элиота есть история, но нет химии и театра. Мы с ним зажигали пару раз после папиной смерти, но это было несерьезно. Думаю, мне просто стало скучно. Или немного одиноко. Странно, знаю. Я не всегда понимаю, к чему он клонит. Без конца просит чем-нибудь вместе заняться, что, конечно, мило, но не уверена, что у нас осталось много общего. Иногда, когда мы общаемся, мне кажется, что он меня едва ли не изучает. Трудно сказать, подружиться он хочет, или просто залезть мне в трусы. Наверное, я в любом случае должна быть польщена, но я не уверена, есть ли мне до этого вообще дело. Сорян, Элиот. |-|Майки и Стеф= Майки и Стеф Никак не могу определиться, Стеф - самая крутая в Блэквелле или самая задротка. Может, и то, и то? Она точно королева домоседов, со всеми их странными играми и научной фантастикой. Ее отец монтирует видео, а она зарабатывает бабосы, продавая пиратские диски (да-да, пиратскими, не психуй, Макс). Почти уверена, что она ответственна за всю закулисную техническую работу для школьных пьес, что логично. А еще Стеф нравятся девушки, и срать она хотела, кто что об этом думает. Майки Норт - глава фан-клуба Стеф, и эти двое катают двадцатигранные кости по всему столу в любой удобный момент. Если бы мы жили в мире фильмов 80-х годов, которые так любил смотреть папа, Майки был бы задротом, которому качки вытягивают труселя. В реальном же мире, кто попытается навредить Майки, будет крышка, ведь Дрю-Норт - альфа-качок Блэквелла -, его старший брат. На самом деле Майки, один из немногих приятных людей в этом месте, хоть иногда и говорит что-то, выдающее мрачный взгляд на жизнь. Не знаю, где он этого понабрался. Может, из СтартРека? |-|Дрю= Дрю Дрю Норт - старший брат Майки, и эти двое разные, словно небо и земля. Дрю - настоящий качок, из тех, кто часами торчит в спортзале и дают кликухи своим бицепсам. Ни разу не была на игре "Бигфутов", но слышала, что он правда умеет забрасывать одну фигню в другую, ну или чем они там занимаются. Майки говорил, что Дрю собирается поступать в колледж со стипендией для спортсменов, и это хорошо. Их семья еще беднее моей. Их папа - рыбак, который потерял работу из-за корпорации Прескоттов. Нетрудно догадаться, что Нейтан у него в черном списке. А в этот список лучше никогда не попадать. Может ли кто-то выиграть в войне между чуваком, у которого башка в голове опилками напичкана, и тем, у которого - дерьмом? А вообще, я не думаю, что Дрю такой уж плохой парень, хотя откуда мне знать. Мы с ним как будто живем в разных измерениях, которые по случайности оказались в одной и той же школе. И пусть все так и остается. |-|Нейтан= Нейтан Нейтан - золотой ребенок Прескоттов, самого древнего, могущественного семейства Аркадии Бэй... о чем те неустанно всем напоминают. Отец Нейтана занимается чем-то, связанным с морским делом. Убивает тюленьчиков и превращает их в лазеры смерти для армии или типа того не помню подробностей. Как бы там ни было, в этом городе куча людей, ненавидящих Прескоттов, включая всех оставшихся без работы рыбаков. А связываться с рыбаками - плохая идея. Они воняют. Нейтан... чудной. Нереально привилегированный, но мрачный и угрюмый. Он засранец, но иногда мне его жаль. Он ведь просто странный, пытающийся разобраться в себе чувак, которому приходиться притворяться тем, с кем он не является - спортсменом, "популярным" парнем. Заметно, что это разрывает его изнутри. Но конечно, чтобы перестать жалеть Прескотта, достаточно с ним поговорить. Сразу вспоминаешь, что ему так и хочется вмазать по мордасам. Спасибо прескоттовским генам. |-|Рэйчел= Рэйчел Как описать Рэйчел Эмбер? Я пытаюсь подобрать слова с момента нашей первой встречи. Самое долбанутое - по идее, я должна её ненавидеть. Рэйчел учится на одни пятерки, её обожают все в академии - и учителя, и учащиеся. Она тащится от актерской игры и подрабатывает на стороне моделью, как я слышала. И в этом её несомненно поддерживают папочка-прокурор и мамочка-домохозяйка. Хуже не придумаешь. Но Рэйчел - не такой привилегированный золотой ребенок, каким кажется. Она вообще ни на кого не похожа. Она, наверное, самый необычный человек, которого я встречала. И не только потому, что когда мы встретились, она помогла мне разобраться с парочкой уродов на рок-концерте. Просто она заставляет чувствовать меня так, как словно рядом с ней возможно все. Бля, такое ощущение, что я на нее запала, да? Надеюсь, скоро она расскажет о себе что-нибудь ужасное. Например, что собирает марки или любит мемасы с котиками. Что нибудь, что сделает ее менее... охренительной. |-|Джеймс и Роуз= Джеймс и Роуз Нельзя верить нормальным людям. Рэйчел подтвердит. Ее отец выглядит, как самый "нормальный" чел на планете, а на деле он - говнистый изменщик. Наводит на мысли, а не норма ли быть именно таким? Хуже всего, что Рэйчел, кажется, раньше отлично ладила со своими родителями. Джеймс - новый прокурор Аркадии Бэй, и именно поэтому из семья переехала из Оранж Каунти. Не смотря на свою работу, Джеймс не производит впечатление чванливого защитника порядка. В отличии от кое-кого стать моим новым папочкой. Роуз, мать Рэйчел, выглядит вполне славной. Видно, что она на самом деле любит Рэйчел и Джеймса. Бедняжка. Что бы ни происходило в семье Рэйчел, она их все равно очень любит. Может, только это и имеет значение? Я бы точно предпочла говнистого отца-изменщика отцу мертвому. |-|Сэра= Что можно сказать о женщине, которая таинственна на столько, что родная дочь только сейчас узнала о ее существовании? Со слов Джеймса, Сэра - наркоманка, которая впуталась в какое-то дичайшее дерьмище. И наркотики она употребляла те, от которых ловят передоз и подыхают в подворотне, а не те, которые дуют, а потом смотрят анимехи. Пока Рэйчел была еще ребенком, Сэра обдалбывалась, когда должна была за ней присматривать. Все накрылось такой пиздой, что Джеймсу пришлось забрать Рэйчел. Забавно, что, даже говоря об ужасных поступках Сэры, Джеймс все равно казался... не знаю. Зацикленным, наверное. Прекрасно чувствовалось, какую она над ним имеет власть. А когда он рассказывал о том, как все любили Сэру, как она притягивала к себе людей, я не могла не думать о Рэйчел. Интересно, Джеймс тоже это замечает? Может, потому что он так ее боится. В любом случае, Сэра сейчас в Аркадии Бэй и ищет встречи с Рэйчел. Годам Джеймс платил ей за то, чтобы она держалась по дальше, а теперь она внезапно захотела построить с дочерью отношения. Джеймс настроен Скептически. А Рэйчел... Даже представить не могу, через что проходит Рэйчел. Галерея BtS Character Note Chloe.png BtS Character Note Max.png BtS Character Note William.png BtS Character Note David & Joyce.png BtS Character Note Frank.png BtS Character Note Eliot.png BtS Character Note Mikey and Steph.png BtS Character Note Drew.png BtS Character Note Nathan.png BtS Character Note Rachel.png BtS Character Note James and Rose.png BtS Character Note Damon.png BTS Character Note Sera.png Интересные факты * На странице Дрю, слово "мясная голова" было написано с ошибкой, а именно "Мясорубка". Это было замечено с выходом третьего эпизода. * On Nathan's page, there is no period after "You can tell it fucks him up inside". en:Chloe's Character Notes pt-br:Notas de pessoas da Chloe Категория:Геймплей Категория:Геймплей (Before the Storm) Категория:Before the Storm Категория:Журнал Хлои